


Will you need to rest

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Will, M/M, Will is a horrible patient, he broke his knee, i love this, nico just wants will to rest, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Legend says that there is a worse patient than Nico Di Angelo.  According to that legend, it’s his boyfriend (the head counselor of the Apollo cabin)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 358





	Will you need to rest

**Author's Note:**

> So the story behind this, Nico and Will went to meet a satyr who found a young halfblood. On the way back they ran into some trouble, Will dislocated his knee and accidentally broke it trying to put it back. I’m not a doctor so idk how things work.

For someone with a broken knee and crutches, Will tried his very hardest to sneak.

However, Nico had experience with spirits in the underworld, which usually walked very quietly (or not at all) so Nico knew immediately that someone was approaching.

“Hello  _ Will _ ,” Nico said, lowering his sword to his side. Will froze like a deer in the headlights.

“Hello Nico,” Will scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, leaning on only one crutch.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the infirmary right now?” Nico barely glanced sideways at Nico. The kids that he was teaching sword fighting looked at the two of them confused.

“Well actually…” Nico turned around and looked Will up and down, “I was just… you know… going for a walk.” At least Will had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.

“Where’s your other crutch?” 

“Uhm… well…” 

“Will,” Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, “you are supposed to be in the infirmary resting so your knee can  _ heal _ properly.”

“I also have a duty as head counselor of the Apollo cabin,” Will said determinedly 

“And  _ I  _ have a duty, as the head counselor of the Hades cabin,” Nico sheathed his sword and walked up to Will, “to train the new campers while  _ you  _ rest.”

“Well I can still—“

“Train them, sure,” Nico rolled his eyes, “while you’re on crutches with a broken knee.”

“Yeah… but—“

“Why don’t you go teach the younger Apollo campers how to be a good healer, then you don’t have to put strain on your knee and you can still do your duty as head counselor,” Nico spread his hands. Will actually thought over the offer and Nico hoped that he would take the deal.

Will opened his mouth to respond when another camper ran up.

“WILLIAM SOLACE,” Kayla yelled, crossing the training field in barely three strides, “you are supposed to be in the infirmary resting.”

She held Will’s other crutch in her hand, she roughly shoved it into his free arm. 

Will blew air out of his mouth exasperatedly.

Kayla ran her fingers through her hair, “Congratulations Di Angelo, I didn’t think that there could be a worse patient than you. Your boyfriend, and our  _ head counselor _ now officially has that title.”

“Hey!” Will protested.

“I’m honored,” Nico said a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I will get Austin out here to help me physically drag you back to the infirmary if I have to Will,” Kayla threatened.

Will sighed and spread his hands in a lazy way—as best as he could since he was balancing on two crutches.

“Fine, fine, I’m coming,” Will shook his head softly.

Kayla shot Nico an apologetic look and started towards the infirmary.

“I’ll come help out at the infirmary afterward,” Nico promised, “and you can talk my ear off the entire time.”

Will beamed and gave a thumbs up, “alright, I’ll see you there.”

Nico rolled his eyes and gave Will a kiss on the cheek. Will beamed brighter.

“It was worth getting yelled at by Kayla,” Will said as he hobbled toward the infirmary, using both crutches this time. Nico ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly and unsheathed his sword, turning back to the few very confused campers.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda stupid but I will die with the headcanon that Will is way worse of a patient than Nico. I hope that you enjoyed and remember kids drink your water and comments are my life. Thanks for reading.


End file.
